A Step Out of Purgatory
by MethodicWays
Summary: This is a Boondocks Saints fic, in which Murphy McManus meets someone who affects all of their lives. Continuing the story where the film ended and introducing a new character.
1. Default Chapter

A Step Out of Purgatory

Authors Note: This is a fanfic based on the film Boondock Saints. Everything is the same except for new characters which I've added. Also I came up with the name Kayne for El Duce, as the film did not saywhat his name was. Kayne is an Irish name meaning dark and strong. Other names have apparent symbolism.

Chapter I: Seeking Retribution, Finding Life

They were like shadows moving across the night. Raining down the vengence of God, brimming with hellfire and retribution. They were twin souls fighting a war against evil. And so far ... they were winning.

Connor and Murphy MacManus were reloading their guns after a long nights work. It wouldn't do to get killed on their way home because they forgot to reload.

"Connor, ya ready?" Murphy asked, his thick Irish-Catholic brogue sounding excited after the long night of killing. Unlike Connor, Murphy always seemed like he'd had a shot of adrenaline pumped directly into his heart after working. He never got tired and he loved his work.

"Ay, just let me finish with da cash. Wouldn't do to leave it lyin' around, eh?" Conner said, while stuffing away the mounds of bills the drug dealers had been transporting. They took what was necessary for them to purchase equipment, food and the occasional hotel room or temporary apartment when their situation became hot. Being career vigilantes meant having the bad guys as well as the good guys chasing after them.

Conner stood up and shook out his peacoat. "Let's get a move on, brother. It looks like it might be an early night"

* * *

Maria Magdalena Cross walked down the dark street towards her small apartment. She moved briskly, upset that she'd let herself be caught outside at such a late hour, but when you're helping the helpless you tend to forget the time. It was the life she'd chosen for herself; to give back to those who'd helped her. An orphan, Maria had been found and raised by the sisters of a local parish on the South Side of Boston. At first she'd considered joining the nunnery but after years sitting side by side with the sisters, she knew she didn't have the heart. God had not called her and she wouldn't disrespect Him by choosing a life He did not want for her. But she had stayed close to the parish choosing to teach at the school that had been her home.The twenty-two year old had never been out of Southie and she didn't want to leave. Tonight Maria had been visiting the homes of her students, meeting with their overworked, overtired parents to try and get them interested in their children's schoolwork. Although she was glad to have convinced some of the more stubborn parents that checking their kids homework was beneficial, Maria was livid that she allowed herself to get caught out so late. As much as she loved her neighborhood, she was not oblivious to it's dangers.

When she had stopped mentally berating herself, Maria began to take in her surroundings and she didn't like what she found. Now that she was on alert, she realized that she was being followed. Maria hastened her steps, her tightly curled hair billowing behind her. She gripped the oversized bag she carried and looked for a possible escape route. After assessing her options, Maria realized she could either wait until she was three blocks down and could duck into the cornerstore or take the upcoming short cut through an alley to the awaiting diner on the other side ... either move was risky. She was quickly coming up on the alley and Maria boldly decided to venture down the alleyway. It was a bad move.

* * *

Murphy and Connor heard the screams blocks before they'd reached the alley. When the screams died suddenly, they moved hurriedly to see what had happened. They rounded the corner, guns drawn, fire in their eyes. Connor was on the assailants before they even knew what was happening. He disarmed one of them quickly, using the butt of his gun to knock the young man out. Murphy caught the second man with a elbow to his temple before he could regroup. Then without pause he and Connor whirled around pointing their guns at the last assailant. Seeing the two brothers, the boy whimpered and turned tail, running away from his retribution. Connor started after him.

"Ay, he's a child. Let 'im go, Connor" Murphy said looking around. Between the two beaten men was a woman, the victim. Murphy bent over her examining her clinically. She was bruised and bloodied. It looked like a robbery turned rape. Her clothes were ripped and bloody as well. Though he was mechanical in his examination of the girl, making sure she was still breathing and not internally damaged, Murphy could not help but notice the creamy brown of her skin and the firmness of her body. Her hair was curled softly at her temples and her face was serene though she was unconcious. A small wooden cross sat delicately at her collarbone. Almost without conciousness, Murphy smoothed the hair back from her face, running his fingers down her jawline.

"Murph! Murphy! Is the girl, ok?" Connor said shocking his brother out of his reverie. Murphy looked almost dazedly at his brother.

"They didna get as far as they wanted. She's just bruised. She'll have one hell of a headache tomorrow"

"So what now?" Connor said taking off his jacket and covering the girl's exposed body.

"We take her home" Murphy said scooping the girl into his arms.

"Home? Home home? Our home?" Connor said increduously. "When did we start takin' in houseguests?"

"When we don't know where to take them. What if she wakes up panicked? Let's go". Murphy moved decisively and Connor followed muttering curses in a litany of languages.

* * *

Maria opened her eyes slowly. Her body ached as did her head. It was as if each part of her was waking slowly and she winced as it came to life. She started to sit up as her eyes opened but found that she could barely move. She began to fall back against the pillows when she felt strong arms embrace her. "Ay, ya shouldna try to move. Ya too weak" For some reason Maria was comforted by the soft Irish accented voice. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the most crystal blue eyes she'd ever seen. And those eyes stared right back as if they could see into her soul.

Gasping for air, she let herself lean into the curve of his body. He was solid but lean. It felt good to rest against him. He raised a small paper cup to her lips and she sipped the cool water he offered to her. She closed her eyes and alowed her mind to refocus. When she opened them he was staring at her hesitantly. "Are ya okay?" he asked. She nodded her head afraid to trust her voice. Slowly, she tested out her voal chords. "Need to call. Worried", she said in a gravelly voice.

"Your family? I can call them for ya" She shook her head. "No, church. Our Lady of .. of Mary Magdelene. The sisters ... worried"

"Ya a nun?" he said with surprise. He could believe she was an angel, this girl who seemed to fall from the sky, but a nun. If there were nuns this beautiful at school, he might've stayed more often. She shook her head with a slight smile. "No. I teach at the school. The sisters will be worried that I'm not there"

"What about ya fam'ly? Should I call them?"

"No family" she said weakly, "Orphan". She was starting to feel sick again. Her head was reeling. The last thing she remembered was screaming and then she felt a swift punch to her head before blacking out. She felt like her head was ripping open again. "Ya gettin sick again. Lie back" he said. He started to let go of her but she tightened her grip on his arm. "Please, don't let go" she whispered. Her eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed. Maria didn't know why but she felt comforted in this man's arms. She didn't want him to let her go.

"I'm not going anywhere" he whispered into her hair. "Don't worry. I won't let go".

"Is she up yet?" Connor asked walking into the room. He leaned against the doorjamb and took in the sight in front of him. Murphy was sitting on the bed, his back against the head board. The girl was curled against his chest. She sighed contentedly in her sleep.

"Gettin' pretty cozy, are we?" Connor said.

"She woke up and fell unconcious again. She didna want me to leave"

"Did ya find out enythin'?"

"She works at Our Lady of Magdalene"

"So we saved a nun. Lucky fa us"

"She's a teacher an' an orphan"

"Didya happen to get 'er name too?"

"She fell under before I could"

"Well it's a good thing I checked 'er pockets then" Conner said pulling out a wallet, "Maria Magdalena Cross. Strong Catholic name if I ever heard one. She lives not too far from where we found 'er. Twenty-two. Black hair, brown eyes. 5'6" Cute picture". Connor tossed the wallet to his brother who caught it deftly. "Now what do we do?"

"She wanted me to call the church. Tell them what happened to 'er"

"I'll make the call" Connor said grabbing his coat and heading out the door, "You and Sleeping Beauty have fun" He said over his shoulder. He flinched as the wallet Murphy threw connected with the back of his head.

* * *

When Maria woke again she was alone but this time her head was clearer. She took in her surroundings. The room was bare, with a small window and nothing on the walls except two hooks, with rosaries on them. Immediately, Maria felt up to her neck and touched the wooden cross there. It had been with her since birth. The only thing she had from her parents. It was why the sisters had given her the last name Cross. Maria stood up and realized she was only half-dressed, in an oversized men's sweater. As she padded barefoot across the floor, the sweater slipped off her shoulder exposing the bare skin there. Maria opened the door slowly and peeked out into the living room of the tiny apartment. The room was littered with pizza boxes and papers; it was clearly a bachelor's pad. Maria surveyed the room and was startled to see some guns and other weapons amongst the litter as well. She was unsure of what to make of this but she knew that the man with the blue eyes wouldn't harm her. More than anything, she could sense that he would protect her no matter what.

"So ya finally came back, didya?" A man said entering the room. Maria turned around startled and found herself face to face with her mysterious protector. He also looked shocked as if he had not been expecting her to be standing there, especially since he had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. "You're awake" he said. He looked her over taking in the patch of bare skin at her shoulders. The lean legs exposed under the sweater. She began to feel a little uncomfortable at his close scrutiny. "Are ya alright? Maybe ya should sit down. Are ya thirsty? Hungry?". He began to fuss over her but she pushed him back.

"I'm fine thanks" she said politely.

"Well if ya give me a second, I'll change. We gotcha some clothes if ya wanna clean up"

"Take your time" she said glancing at his towel. When he realized his state of undress, Murphy chuckled slightly. "Give me a sec", he said moving towards the bedroom. While he was changing, Maria continued to look around. She walked over to the coffee table and saw that the papers strewn about were not random as she thought but instead, they were articles. Maria let out a small gasp as realization dawned upon her.

"So ya head feelin' better" Murphy said entering the room.

"You're one of the Saints" Maria said almost in disbelief. "One of those men who kills criminals"

"Ay..." Murphy said slowly.

"And what do you intend to do about it?" Maria turned to find two men standing behind her. One was older with a thick gray beard and the other was young like the one standing in front of her. With the three of them surrounding her it was like being consumed by fire. The older one spoke again. "Well what do you intend to do lassie?"

"I ..." Maria fought to regain her voice. "I just want to go home. I won't tell if that's what you think. I ... You saved my life".

"That's what I wanted to hear, lass" said the deep voice. "Besides, ya too beautiful to be makin' me mad"

"Ah, Da stop scarin' 'er", Murphy said moving towards the shocked girl. "Ya alright now?", he said looking in her eyes. For some reason, she felt reassured just looking back at him. "Yes" she whispered. The two of them looked at each other for a while longer before Maria finally pulled away. "I think I'll go clean up now" she said backing away.

"There's fresh towels and cloths in the bathroom" Connor said as she passed by. "And clothes behind the door".

"Thank you" Maria said. She turned towards the three men, "Thanks alot"

* * *

They refused to let her leave alone and insisted on taking her home themselves. Murphy and Connor flanked her like she was the president and they were the Secret Service. Occasionally, Murphy would reach out and grab her hand, guiding her gently through the narrow streets of South Boston. Maria tried to ignore it but she knew that both of them were carrying guns and though she felt protected she was also afraid. Until last night, Maria had never experienced violence and now she was literally surrounded by it.

When they reached her doorstep, Connor stood by the entrnce while Murphy walked her up the three flights of steps to her tiny apartment. "Thank you" she said, "For saving my life".

"Nah. We were just there at the right time. Couldna let the bastards do anything to you"

"They were going to ..." Maria swallowed hard, "They ripped my clothes off" She felt cold inside when she thought of how close she'd come to losing what she'd fought so hard to keep all these years.

"They didna touch you" Murphy said. He pointed to her cross. "Ya still square with God"

"Are you?" she asked curiously.

"Whadda ya mean?" Murphy asked.

"You kill men. Not innocent men but you still kill. Are you still square with God?"

"We're God's venegant angels. What we do is for the lambs, the meek, the innocent"

"I'm not sure if that's true" Maria said moving closer to him. She took his hand in hers. "But I'm glad you were my angel". Warmth spread through him as they held hands. Finally, she pulled away. Murphy turned to head down the stairs. "Wait!" her voice stopped him mid-step. He turned to look at her, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Murphy", he said. "You can call me Murphy"


	2. A Slow Friendship

Chapter 2: A Slow Friendship

* * *

Author's Note: So I realized that my attempt to write in an "Irish brogue" may not be great. Please bear with me. Also this is short because I want to show the passing of time with each chapter. Allons-y!

* * *

He watched her almost every day. It was the good thing about needing little sleep. He could work all night,sleep at the crack of dawn, go to church and be across the street by lunchtime to see her on the playground with the children. Despite the trauma she'd been through, by the next day she was back in the classroom. Every day she stood out on the playground, playing with the young kids, keeping the older kids out of trouble, throwing off the obvious advances of the older boys who thought they could have a chance with the young teacher. Everyone seemed to gravitate towards her, the smallest children running over with skinned knees just for a moment in her aura. The troubled girls looking for comfort and love they didn't receive at home and the older boys seeking a person they could let down their guard with. And she laughed and counseled and wiped away tears until they walked away feeling on top of the world. And as Murphy watched, he found himself wishing he could be in that aura too.

* * *

He was standing at the fence, watching her and she was pretending not to notice but she knew he was there and eventually she'd have to face him.

"Ms. Cross! Ms. Cross!" Danny one of the third graders came running up to her smiling.

"Yes, Danny" Maria said politely.

"That man by the fence wants to talk to you" Danny said breathlessly, "And he said if you come over, he'll give me five whole dollars!" He said the last part with so much enthusiasm that she had to smile.

"Well then we have to make sure you get your five whole dollars, right Danny?" Maria took the small boy's hand and walked with him over to the fence where Murphy was waiting. Murphy slipped the five dollar bill through the fence and Danny skipped away happily.

"You know, you might not want to stand around a school playground during recess, people might start to think you're a pedophile" Maria said with a smile.

"I wasn't watching the kids" Murphy said looking her straight in the eye, forcing her to look away.

"So what were you looking for, Murphy?" she asked softly.

"I wanted to know what you were doing after school is over"

"Why? Are you walk me home and carry my books?"

"Well I dun know about carrying anything but I was wonderin' if ya wanted ta go for a cuppa coffee". Maria hesitated. This was sounding an awful lot like a date. Something Maria had never done before. Murphy sensed her hesitance. "I jus' wanted ta talk. As friends" he assured her. She looked up at him, questioning him with her eyes. This time it was Murphy who was forced to look away.

"I'd love to"

* * *

Murphy was waiting as she exited the small school building. He threw down his cigarette and stamped it out before moving towards her. He held out his arm and she grabbed hold. Together they walked down the street. He steered her towards a small diner a few bloacks away. The two of them sat across from each other doing the small, mundane things like looking at the menu and ordering until they couldn't ignore each other anymore.

"So ya like being a teacher?" Murphy blurted out for a lack of any thing to say.

"Yeah I love it. Do you like what you do?" She looked at him once again with those questioning eyes.

"Making people safer? Cleaning up this neighborhood? It's not working at the meat packing plant but I like it. So ya live all alone in that apartment?"

"Yeah, I moved out of the parish when I was seventeen. I wanted my own place but I didn't want to leave the neighborhood".

"Why not stay at with the sisters? Why didna ya become a nun?"

"It's not my calling. And I think I might want to have a family someday. A husband"

"Any prospects on the horizon?" Murphy asked. Maria almost choked on her tea at the question.

"No. I don't meet many men", she said wiping the mess she'd made. "I mostly stay at home"

"Is that what you were doin' wanderin' the streets the other night?"

"I was meeting with some of the students' parents. I lost track of time"

"Next time ya don't lose track of time. And if ya do. Ya call me" Murphy stared at her intently.

"Don't worry about me" Maria said putting her hand in his. The two of them looked at each other and felt calm. When she slipped her fingers from his, the touch of her warmth lingered. They were friends.

* * *

After that day, Murphy came by everyday after school to walk Maria home. Sometimes they would walk through the park, meandering their way around the neighborhood. Some afternoons they would sit in her apartment, reading and talking. He would sit in her kitchen while she cooked him dinner, always making sure to pack enough away for Connor and their father. She even went as far as trying some traditional Irish foods, which he politely ate although Maria suspected it wasn't too great.

Murphy was constantly surprising her. He knew at least five languages, and was more well-read than most of the "educated" people she'd come across at work and at the church. She liked to watch him as he read or reread the books on her shelf. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he mulled over the various ideas in the text.

Sometimes they would sit on her couch in comfortable silence. Maria would curl against his chest and listen to the beat of his heart as she graded tests or papers. Murphy was the first real friend Maria had had others than the sisters at the parish and he was the only man she'd ever wanted to be around for more than five minutes. It was almost Christmas and the two of them had been getting to know each other for over a month now. Today they sat in comfortable silence when Murphy suddenly jumped off the couch, startling Maria who had been reading papers and lying against him.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

"The Lord", Maria chided. Murphy crossed himself, mumbling a prayer.

"I'm sorry" he said gathering his things. "I forgot a meeting with Connor. He's gonna kill me". He looked around frantically for his hat. So far the Boston winter had been unforgiving and he couldn't afford to be underdressed.

Maria stood up and pulled his hat out of the couch cushions. "Calm down" she said, putting the hat on his head. "I'll see you tomorrow" She hesitiated slightly, "Be safe" she said kissing his cheek. Murphy breathes in her calming scent. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see ya tomorrow", he whispered against her hair. Maria watched him as he left and said a small prayer that he would be okay.

* * *

"Ya late, Murph" Connor said when he walked in the door.

"Ay, I know. Lost track o' time"

"Because you were with her"

"What's that s'ppsed ta mean?"

"You've been there everyday. Ya losin' ya focus. We can't do this if you're distracted".

"I'm not distracted"

"What's up with this girl? Are ya dating? You don't date Murph. What happened? Ya useta be more excited about this than me".

"I jus' like spendin' time with 'er"

"No ya like gettin' blue balls" Connor said, "An' all you're doin' is making our job harder. What's hapnin' to ya? Ya never let a girl get ta ya like this before". Connor was backing Murphy into a corner. He was visibly upset and Murphy didn't know how to react.

"You two stop arguing" said their father walking into the room.

"Not arguin' Da. Just talking" Connor said, backing away.

"Murphy, ya can't miss meetings. No matter who you're with. Connor, back off 'im"

"I'll do better Da" Murphy said. He looked into his father's eyes with remorse.

"I was the same way when I met your ma" Kayne McManus whispered pulling his son into his arms.


	3. Confirmation and Mitigation

Chapter 3: Confirmation & Mitigation

Christmas came upon them quickly. It was the one night the MacManus family did not descend on the city meting out justice. Even vigilantes have to rest for a night. The three of them sat silently during Christmas Eve Mass, heads bowed, praying to God for the year and the birth of His son of . Maria sat next to Murphy, their fingers occasionally twined listening to the beautiful Latin mass. It was the first Christmas that Maria felt like she had a real family. She had invited Connor and Murphy over earlier in the day to set up a Christmas tree and decorate the tiny apartment. She sensed the tension between the two brothers when she was around but she could feel it lessening as they all spent time stringing garland and hanging lights. Later, their father had showed up with packs of beer and presents to put under the modest tree. All four of them had set out laughing towards the church. Now they sat in contemplative silence, happy to be like a real family. No one sitting near them would suspect that night after night, the three men sitting next to her, waged a bloody war against the evils of the city.

After the Mass, Connor and Kayne wanted to head towards a local bar, so Murphy decided to walk Maria home before meeting the two of them. They settled into an easy rhythm walking beside one another in the chilly air. The snow fell gently around them blanketing the city. By morning there'd be fresh snow to play in as kids woke up on Christmas morning. Tomorrow, Maria was helping the sisters with a small Christmas party for the orphanage. She would wake up in just a few hours to make the kids dreams of Santa Claus come true, while Murphy and his family would probably be sleeping off whatever they planned on drinking tonight.

When they reached her doorstep, Maria turned to look up at Murphy. Her eyes shone with tears put there by the cold air. It was something she couldn't control, whenever the cold air hit her face, her eyes would water, making it look like she was sad and crying. When she saw the look of concern in Murphy's eyes, she smiled.

"I'm not crying", she said, "It's the cold. Don't worry. I had a great time"

"Jus' checking. Ya look like ya been bawlin'". Concerned with how she must look, Maria reached up to wipe the cold tears away but before she could get there, Murphy's fingers were on her cheeks. She closed her eyes as the pads of his thumbs ran lightly across face. When she opened them, she was surprised at how close he was. Their faces were barely inches apart. Maria felt her breath catch in her throat and before she knew it, they were kissing. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Murphy was both demanding and gentle. She felt breathless and weightless and if it hadn't been for his arms wrapped around her, Maria didn't know if she could have stayed standing. But most of all she felt a peace like she'd never known and it was life-sustaining.

They broke away and looked at each other in askance. Afraid to break to the spell that had come over them, Murphy spoke hesitantly. "I've wanted ta do that for a while", he said, his voice deep with desire. Maria was unsure of how to respond and with nothing to say she opted to remain silent. Taking her silence as rejection, Murphy turned to walk away, until he felt her her gloved hand slide into his callused palm. "I love you", she whispered.

They were married just after the New Year. Maria wore a simple white dress and lace veil pinned to her curly hair which she'd attepmted to tame. Murphy, ever the rebel, wore a black turtleneck and dark trousers with his cross resting against his chest. The boys' mother came from Ireland to witness the marriage and Kayne walked Maria down the aisle. The only other guests were Detective Smecker and all the nuns from Our Lady of Mary Magdalene; their favorite orphan had finally found a home.

* * *

"Ga'night, sweetheart" Murphy said placing a kiss on top of Maria's head. She was half-asleep, naked and tangled in the covers of their bed. He watch her breathe slowly, her chest rising and falling as she moved deeper into sleep. Her lashes grazed against he tops of her cheeks and her lips parted slightly as she breathed. He took in her smooth brown thighs, exposed since she'd kicked away the sheets. And he could just make out the rise of her breasts beneath the dark bedspread. He hated to leave every night but like clockwork he got up, dressed, loaded his gun and placed a kiss on his wife's head before heading out into the darkened city. And he would slip into bed at the crack of dawn to hold his wife for a few hours before she woke to face the day.

* * *

"Ya late" Connor said as Murphy arrived. 

"I'm always late" Murphy said, checking his guns. "You jus' can' seem ta get used ta it"

"Boys, come on. We need ta get movin'." Kayne was able to call attention like no one else. Sometimes the brothers wondered what their father would've done if not for this life. When he spoke it was like a fiery priest at a pulpit, raining down fire and brimstone with his words. But Kayne could be as compassionate as Christ himself, when he wanted to be. Somehow this life had chosen him as it had chosen them all.

Arturo Cicilline surveyed the warehouse as it bustled to life. His many workers droned around him like bees. Most of them were none the wiser of the packages they moved and delivered. Arturo was right-hand man to his uncle Lucio, head of the Cicilline crime family. He made sure things ran smoothly, and he was the best in the business when it came to getting things done. Arturo inspired the loyalty of criminals and thugs and he could set an example if need be. In his world, he was king and Lucio was emperor... but even kings can fall.

Murphy kissed his St. Christopher's medal and slipped it into his shirt. It was a wedding present from Maria, for protection. He never forgot it. He cocked his gun and narrowed his eyes. They were ready. Connor and Murphy entered with guns blazing. The many worker bees ran, scattering like roaches in the light of God. Those with guns pulled them out firing useless shots at the brothers who seemed to move like apparitiions, bullets never grazing them. They'd perfected these moves and the first wave of attack wasn't even over.

Arturo shouted commands as he ran for adequate cover. Once he was behind a large pcking crate, he paused to check his weapon. Satisfied with the amount of bullets he peered from behind his hiding spot, attempting to locate his target. He squinted his eyes, locking on his nemesis. He barely got off his shot before a figure bore down on him like a spider on its prey.

Kayne knocked Arturo out with the butt of his gun, he would save him for later. He headed off in the direction of the gunfire. Swiftly, he bore down on the shooters who did not see him coming. He quickly dispatched two of them before the others noticed his presence. Terrified, the men were overwhelmed by the attack on both fronts. As they started to react to Kayne, Murphy and Connor bore down on them, unrelenting like a tidal wave. The fight was over in seconds and when it was done they stood, surveying the havoc they had wrought. They'd left one person alive. Justice was coming for Arturo Cicilline.

The police found Arturo Cicilline dead in front of what used to be his warehouse. Most of it had burned down, and the bodies they found inside were not only charred but riddled with bullets. Arturo had two bullet holes in the back of his head and two coins placed on his closed eyelids. The detective sighed as he covered the body. "The Saints", he muttered.

* * *

"Maria!" Murphy called as he struggled to enter their small apartment. The weight of his brother's body was weighing him down. Frightened and barely awake, Maria exited the bedroom, clad in her husband's sweater. Connor was leaning up against Murphy and holding his side. "He's been shot, grazed, but he's losin' blood" 

"Put him on the kitchen table" Maria said springing into action. She went to the linen closet and grabbed fresh towels and the first aid kit. "Take off your shirt", she said entering the kitchen. Maria knelt at Connor's side. For such a shallow wound, he was bleeding alot and she had to apply pressure. When the bleeding finally stopped, Maria cleaned and bandaged the wound. As she was finishing up, Murphy handed her a cup of tea. It was six in the morning.

"He should be in bed", Maria said with a sigh. She rested her back against Murphy's chest. She breathed again slowly and took a sip of her tea. "I'm glad you're okay". She inhaled his scent. It was masculine, a combination of fresh air, soap and gunpowder. His body was solid and safe. Murphy made her feel secure but looking at Connor scared her because he reminded her that one day, it might be Murphy that they brought bleeding into her kitchen. And a Band-Aid might not save his life.

"Good job, lass". Kayne said observing her handiwork. "Ya make a fine nursemaid to these knuckleheads". He grabbed Connor bodily, throwing him over his shoulder. "I'll put him in the bed"

"Ah, Da. I kin walk" Connor protested as his father carried him away.

"Don' hurt 'im, Da" Murphy called after them with a laugh.

"I need to get ready for work", Maria put down her tea and started to head towards the bathroom but Murphy stopped her.

"Are ya okay?"

"I'm fine", she replied placing a hand on his cheek. "I just don't want them carrying _you_ in here"

"Neva", Murphy said kissing her. "Take all the demons in hell ta pull me away from ya"

"And all the saints in heaven" she whispered into his chest.

* * *

"Fuck!" Lucio Cicilline swore. He pounded his fists into the desk in front of him. "I want their heads! I want their families' heads! Anyone and everyone connected to the Saints will pay for what they did to my business, to my nephew!" 

"But boss, they're like unstoppable. They killed Yakavetta in broad daylight, in a courtroom no less. No cop in Boston is gonna touch 'em".

"We aren't the cops. I want to know who they are, where they live and how much I can hurt them. And I want to know within twenty-four hours"

* * *

"How long are you going to be gone?" Maria asked. This was the first time Murphy had gone out of town since she'd known him and the first time they'd been away from each other for more than a few hours in the four months they'd been married. He and his brother and father were going to handle some "business" in New York and Maria wouldn't be able to speak to him at all for the entire time he would be away.

"Three days, four max. I promise", Murphy said packing his duffel bag.

"I ... um ... I cleaned your sweaters. And I just did a load of whites" Maria fidgeted as she walked around the room. "And maybe I should pack you guys some food. I think we have sandwich stuff in the fridge. And ..." Murphy stopped her pacing, pulling her into his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Just come back" Maria said. "Come back to me. All of you".

"We will. Don' worry about us. I'll be more worried about you". Murphy began packing his things again. "Remember ta lock the door and if anything happens, go to the Detective or the church. I'll look fa ya there" Murphy didn't fool himself. He knew he had lots of enemies, who would take revenge on him if they could. His home was his sanctuary and he wanted it to stay that way.

"I'll be fine" Maria said, "Nothing ever happens around here. Finish packing. I'll make sandwiches".

"Plenty o' mustard" Connor said, slapping her butt as she walked towards the kitchen. He finished packing his bag double-checking to make the safety was on all of the weapons and that he hadn't forgotten anything he would need over the next couple of days. Murphy checked the clock, and swore when he realized he needed to leave.

"I'm late", he said grabbing his things.

"You're always late" Maria said handing him a bag of roast beef and pastrami sandwiches. "Be safe".

Murphy pulled her into a lingering kiss. "I love you. Bye". He rushed out of the door, leaving Maria alone for the first time, in a long time. She walked into their bedroom and looked around. He'd left the room in a mess after packing. She started to pick up his things when she saw his St. Christopher's medal on the nightstand. Frightened, she grabbed the medal and her coat and ran out the door.

The air was chilly, though the sun was attempting to warm the earth. Maria was in such a hurry she didn't even pull her coat all the way on and the cold air made her gasp at first. "Murphy!" she yelled, when she saw his form at the end of the block. Startled, he turned around. Maria ran down the block until she reached him. "You ... forgot... your St. Christopher" she said, breathlessly. She took the medal and placed it around his neck.

"I won't take it off" Murphy promised. He took the coat and pulled it tight around his wife. "Now git inside before ya catch ya death a cold".

"I love you" Maria said pressing her lips against his and trying to ignoring the feeling of dread welling up inside of her. "Be safe".

"All the demons in hell" he whispered against her head.

"And all the saints in heaven", she responded.

* * *

They didn't see the ambush coming. Although they'd scouted the area twice, someone must have leaked their plans to the target because here they were in the middle of an all out gunwar. Murphy ducked behing a beam to reload his gun. His adrenaline was pumping but he was distracted. Ever since he'd gotten married the fire that he had for this job was dampened. His main objective was to get home to Maria and protect his family. He knew Connor was still slow from the wound he suffered a few weeks ago, so he reloaded in record time, eager to get back into the fray. Murphy jumped back up, moving around the room like a devastating force. He didn't see the man coming from behind him, and all he felt was fire as the bullet cut through his side. 

Maria struggled to open the door of the apartment with the overstuffed grocery bag in her hand. After pushing the door open, she headed towards the kitchen without turning on the lights. She was halfway there when she felt a chill go down her spine. Apprehensive, she turned on the lights.

"Hello, Mrs. MacManus", said a low voice. The last thing Maria saw as she fell into unconciousness was the face of Lucio Cicilline.


	4. New Friends, Same Enemies

**Chapter 4: New Friends, Same Enemies**

**A.N.: Sorry I took so long to update. I had some other fics on other boards that needed updating so i got behind. Hope you like this part even though it's a little short. But it moves the story along. **

* * *

Connor cautiously pushed open the door to Murphy's apartment. His gun was drawn ready to fend off attack. The door swung in a wide arc, opening into the darkened room. Connor entered the room, moving towards the lights while his eyes adjusted to the darkness. His gun in one hand Connor reached for the light switch. Fumbling, he finally found it. 

"What took you so long?" Detective Smecker said from the corner.

"Hello, Detective", Connor said holstering his gun, "What are ya doin here?"

"Where's Murphy?" Detective Smecker said moving past the pleasantries. His face was etched with concern and a hint of sadness. Alerted, Connor began to get scared.

"He's with Da. He was hurt so we stayed out of town for a while. I came to check on Maria"

"Then, you might want to get down to St. Katherine's. Lucio Cicilline paid your sister-in-law a visit".

"Is she okay? Ya left her alone?"

"There's an armed guard by her room. Twenty-four hour detail. Only you and Murphy or I go in and out. She was stable the last time I went down there but – I think you need to get Murphy down there as soon as possible"

"How do you know it was Lucio?" Connor asked.

"He leaves his calling card" Detective Smecker pointed to the wall and Connor looked up to see a line of blood spattered against the wall, above it was a message … Blood for Blood".

* * *

Lucio settled himself into the leather cushions of his desk chair. He crossed his hands and placed them lightly on his desk. "What do you have to report?" 

Lucio's son, Rafaele or Rafe as everyone called him, stood in front of his father and hesitated. He'd been assigned to watch Murphy MacManus' wife who now lay in intensive care. From what he'd managed to ascertain, she'd been in and out of consciousness for the past three days, at times the doctor's were concerned she was slipping into a coma. Although a detective had entered and exited everyday, her husband and his family had yet to show up. It was his father's trap, the only reason they'd let he girl live, to use her as bait.

But Rafe wasn't sure how he felt about what his father was doing. He'd come into the family business nearly ignorant of his father and uncle's more elusive money-making schemes, but now he was forced to skulk in corners and spy on young beaten women. More than once, Rafe had passed surreptitiously by Maria MacManus' room to see the dark bruises which had swollen and were slowly beginning to fade from her face. She often tossed restlessly in her sleep, her hair curling at her forehead where beads of sweat had developed at her hairline. It was painful to watch and knowing that his own father was responsible was not helping Rafe's disposition towards the family business.

"Neither the husband or his brother have been by the hospital. No one's gone in or out but the detective. I don't think he knows how to get in touch with them. He's waiting for them to return"

"And they definitely escaped the warehouse in New York?"

"They were hurt but our men saw them get away"

"What about the girl?"

Rafe hesitated again, "The same. She hasn't regained full consciousness. She might go into a coma."

"Make sure it stays that way. We'll deal with her after we have the brothers. Men are easier to manipulate when they have something to live for".

"Yes father", Rafe replied. "I understand"

* * *

Boom! The sound of Murphy's fist as it collided with the wall was deafening. 

"I hafta go to her" he said. He refused to let the tears that were threatening to come, fall down his face. He was angry and frightened all at the same time, but he couldn't let it show.

"Ya daft prick; that's exactly what Cicilline wants" Connor said slapping his brother upside his head.

"Connor's right" Kayne echoed, "Da ambush in New York was no coincidence, boy. They hit us hard. They're probably waiting fa us to show up at the hospital. And then wha' happens to Maria after ya carted off somewhere to be tortured?"

"I canna leave her there alone. I promised her"

"Then we need to find a way ta git ya in without being seen"

* * *

It was easy for Rafe to gain access to Maria's room. Though Detective Smecker had made sure there was a twenty four hour guard posted outside her room, there weren't too many officers who couldn't be bought off and Officer Lenny Carlisle was no exception. For the right price Officer Lenny could be persuaded to leave his post long enough for Rafe to check on Maria himself.

Rafe stood at Maria's side gazing down on this woman who'd been only an innocent bystander in this fight between good and evil. Sometimes Rafe questioned exactly what side he was fighting on. The bruises on her face and neck were beginning to fade but a quick look at her chart let Rafe know that the bruises he saw were only a small part of the internal damage that had been done.

"Murphy", Maria called out as she tossed and for a split second Rafe felt a stab of jealously go through him. He let his fingers fall lightly on her face, fingering her cheek and slowly tracing her lips. "Murphy" she said again. Her eyelids began to flutter and Rafe knew she was dreaming.

He bent down slowly to whisper in her ear. "He won't be back for you, amoré. But I will". Abruptly Rafe turned on his heel and headed out to watch for Murphy MacManus, the one obstacle to everything he wanted.

* * *

Connor and Murphy strode confidently around the hospital as if they were the doctor's they were pretending to be. Murphy favored his left side, due to the wound still on his right but he still walked confidently, determined not to be caught. 

The two of them rounded the corner smoothly. As they walked, they perused the charts outside of the various doors, pretending to be making rounds though they knew exactly where Maria's room was located. Finally they reached the end of the corridor where Maria's room was located. Connor frowned when he saw that the door was unguarded but he hung back allowing Murphy to enter the room alone.

Murphy grabbed the chart from the end of the bed, skimming the notes. She was still unconscious though she had been healing. Unable to ignore it any longer, Murphy's eyes finally settled on her lying there before him. Her once, lustrous skin was pale and clammy. The color dull from days indoors and the bruises which were still healing. He reached out to touch her hand as he bent and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm s' sorry angel", he whispered in her ear. "I shoulda been there."

"Murphy?" she whispered. She squeezed his hand with the little strength she had.

"Yes love. It's me." He kissed her lips and she responded weakly. "Hold on." Murphy went to the door and motioned for Connor to come in the room.

"Hey", Connor said in a low voice, "Look who's awake."

"We need to get her out of here," Murphy said and Connor responded with a frown. He looked at Maria laying on the bed, her body barely moving.

"I don't think that such a good idea," he said picking up her chart.

"If we don't take her now then the next time we try to come here, Lucio could have this place surrounded," Murphy said agitated. "We need to get her out of here and we need to go now. Now are you going to help me Connor? … Connor?" Murphy turned around to find Connor engrossed in the hart in front of him.

"Murphy did you read this?" Connor said swallowing.

"Yeah, she's getting better. They expect a full recovery," Murphy said distractedly.

"Murph, did you read the whole thing?" Connor asked carefully.

"What are you talking about?" Without a word, Connor handed over the chart. And Murphy looked down the page to th part he had skipped earlier. When he read the words he thought his world was ending:

_EARLY PREGNANCY COMPROMISED. FETUS LOST. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for taking so long to update. Besides a lack of inspiration, I've been trying to figure my life out. So here's the next part, hope you still enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter 5: A Vow

* * *

"They're here" Rafe whispered into his cellphone.

"How long have they been in the room?" Lucio asked from the other end.

"About five minutes," Rafe replied with a hint of jealousy. "You need to bring your men in now!"

"I can't mobilize a bunch of men to bring down a hospital. I'd get everyone killed. We wait until they leave and I'll have my men follow them out."

"What if they take the girl with them?" Rafe asked with concern.

"Then she dies too."

* * *

"We hafta get her out of here," Murphy's mind had shifted to automatic pilot after reading the file. He was no longer feeling, he was simply reacting and his brother was actually frightened by Murphy's mechanical response. He was used to seeing his brother hit walls, crack jokes, light angry cigarettes. Murphy had never _not_ responded to something.

"Wha' if Lucio's men are watching the building?" Connor asked kicking into first gear to counter his brother's sudden stiffness.

"I don't care. We're gittin' her out _NOW_!" Murphy said, his voice rising suddenly on the last word. Connor was unsettled but he refused to let Murphy react without thinking.

"Murph ya not thinking. If Lucio's men wan' ta finish us off this is the perfect time an' guess what? Maria will git caught directly in the crossfire."

"I never shoulda left her alone." Murphy said to no one in particular.

Connor walked over and put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Listen to me Murphy. This is not yq fault. It's that fucking asshole Lucio's fault and we are gonna to find him and make him pay. But first we have to get out of here alive. Smecker can bring her later."

"Murphy," Maria said. She looked so tiny in the bed. He was afraid to touch her. To see her. Everything hurt and he couldn't afford to feel those emotions right now.

"What's wrong? Am I too sick to leave? What does the chart say?"

Connor turned to look at her amazed. She didn't even know. And he knew if they told her, he and Murphy weren't going to make it out of here. The only thing holding Murphy together was the thought of Lucio's men descending on them but if Maria found out about the pregnancy, they would both break down.

Murphy couldn't bring himself to tell her and looked at Connor helplessly. "Nothing's wrong, Maria," Connor said. "We just need to find our way out of here. We'll send Lieutenant Smecker to come git ya tomorrow."

Maria looked skeptical at his explanation but she knew better than to question either one of them when it came to life and death situations and this was clearly one of them. Besides she was still light headed and she didn't think she would make it out of there anyway. The two of them adjusted their doctor's scrubs, pulling the surgeons' masks over their faces, though Maria noticed that Murphy moved mechanically. Each of them checked their weapons, before concealing them again where they were easily reachable.

"I'll come back for you." Murphy said pressing a kiss to her lips. "I promise. They won't hurt you anymore." But that was a lie and they both knew it.

* * *

Rafe watched Connor and Murphy leave the hospital room with a sigh of relief. _"Maria's not with them"_, he thought, _"She stayed". _He felt as if he'd won his own personal victory. As if she'd chosen to stay because she knew leaving him would hurt too much. He was tempted to slip into her room and claim his prize but there were more important things to be done. "They're on they're way out," he whispered into the cell phone. Murphy and Connor MacManus would no longer be a problem.

Murphy and Connor did not exit the way they'd come in. They left Maria's room and made a beeline for the roof. Once there, they watched as five men pulled up near the hospital. Three of them entered the building, two of them remained standing near the car and surveying the building. They knew they were armed. Despite his injury and the shock of what he'd discovered, Murphy went back to business. His one thought was getting off of this roof. He and Connor surveyed the buildings around them. It was a steep drop on either side.

"There," Conner said pointing to a building behind the hospital. It was slightly below them and had a soft awning. The only problem was that it was about 50 yards away. Murphy pointed this out. "Well fuck me fa not bringin' me climbin' tools along," Connor said with exacerbation. "We can make it." Murphy looked doubtful but it didn't seem like the time to argue. "Aim for the awning," Connor said.

"No shit," muttered Murphy as he stripped off the hospital scrubs so he could move more freely. When they were ready, they backed up to get a running start. Murphy kissed the St. Christopher's medal around his neck and took off running. They were airborne for about a second before they both began to fall. They each landed hard in the awning causing it to crack and buckle. Connor slid down easily to the ground and Murphy followed behind him. Then they disappeared into the night.

* * *

"What do you mean you couldn't find them!" Lucio screamed into the phone.

"They got away," Rafe sighed. "I don't know which way they went but I sent the men after them and they were long gone."

"They're not ghosts for Christ's sake. They can't just disappear."

"I know," said Rafe with frustration. "But they have to come back. They left the girl."

"So what's your plan?" Lucio asked. "Cause apparently having them walk into the hospital and knowing exactly where they are isn't enough. I want them DEAD!"

"They will be," Rafe said, looking towards Maria's room. "I swear."

* * *

Maria MacManus woke to find the sunlight streaming in the window beside her bed. Though she was groggy, Maria remembered Murphy's visit last night. She wanted to see him, but she stopped herself from getting up from her hospital bed.

"Ah, Ms. Cross," said a young man entering a room. Maria assumed he was the doctor because of his white coat, though his boyish face made him look too young to be a doctor. "I'm Dr. Lanning."

"Hello, Doctor," Maria said. She noticed he'd used her maiden name, which meant that Detective Smecker must have checked her into the hospital. She didn't bother to correct him. The doctor walked around studying the machines which marked her vital signs.

"Well things are looking good," Dr. Lanning announced. "You're vital signs are steady and your bruises are healing nicely. You did suffer a blow to the head though. It nearly put you in a coma."

"How long was I unconscious?" Maria asked.

"About four days. When the police brought you in it was pretty touch and go. There was a detective here. Do you have any other family we can call?"

"No," Maria said quickly.

"Well, I'm sure the cops will want to talk to you. They said you were attacked in your home."

"Yes," said Maria darkly. As the doctor spoke she could see everything in her mind. The men in her home, Lucio's face swimming in front of hers as hard blows rained down. "Did they … ?" Maria was almost afraid to ask, unsure of what had been done to her while she lay barely conscious.

"You weren't sexually assaulted, no," Dr. Lanning said with understanding. "But …" He hesitated slightly and that was enough to send Maria's mind racing.

"What?" she asked.

"Maybe you should get some more rest," said Dr. Lanning, trying to change the subject, but Maria wouldn't have it.

"What happened?" she demanded to know.

"I don't know how to tell you this Ms. Cross, but at the time of your attack you were about four weeks pregnant. Your baby is gone."

* * *

Rafe heard a mournful wail resonate from Maria MacManus' room. He wanted to run to her, knowing what was wrong, but he couldn't. Her sobs echoed throughout the hallway and everyone sent up a silent prayer for a woman they didn't even know.

* * *

Hours later, Maria was still crying silent tears, her hands resting on her empty belly. Detective Smecker had come to check her out of the hospital, despite her doctor's protests. They were had driven through the streets of Boston, making erratic twists and turns to avoid being tailed. Throughout it all Maria had sat silently, her body limp and ragged. Finally, they were on the highway headed out of town. Detective Smecker was as quiet as she was; the silence in the car palpable. Maria grasped a tiny, wooden cross in her hands and prayed for her lost child. The detective glanced over at her every once in a while. At one point, he noticed a hard glint in the girl's eyes despite the tears staining her cheeks. Maria was oblivious to his stares. She looked steadily out of window and vowed to avenge the child that she would never know. 


	6. Lessons

* * *

Chapter 6: Lessons

* * *

Maria stared out of the window of the safe house at the never-ending snow drifts, broken only by the figure of her husband walking through the snow. They'd been here three days and she'd pretty much been left alone, listening to the whispered murmurs of Murphy and Connor from the other room. She raked her fingers through her tangled hair and put her head in her hands.

"Here you go lass." Maria looked up to find a snifter full of whiskey on the table in front of her. "Go on," Kayne said. "Ya look like you could use a jolt ta somethin'" Maria gulped the liquor down in one swallow, ignoring the burning in her throat and chest. "Good girl," said Kayne. "Ya stronger. Loss does that ta ya."

Maria let that statement slide by without comment. "How's Murphy?" she asked.

"Why donna ya ask him yourself?"

"Because he's afraid to speak to me," Maria intoned. "He watches me sleep, but he won't come near me when he knows I'm awake … They're planning."

"Aye." Kayne breathed out a heavy sigh and sat back in his chair. "My boy … he would've been a great father. Better than I ever was to him."

"Where is he now?" Maria asked though she already knew.

"Out. Walking. Come into the kitchen. Git somethin' ta eat."

"I'll be out in a second." Maria waited until her father-in-law walked out of the room before walking over to the mirror to look at her reflection. There were circles under her eyes and her body was thinner. It was only a week ago that she was a happily married teacher with a baby on the way. Now she was about to become something she never thought she would be. A killer.

…

When she came into the kitchen Connor was sitting at the table smoking a cigarette. He started to stand as she entered. "I'll git outta ya way," he said, apologetically.

"No," Maria put a hand on his chest to stop him. "I need to ask you something."

"Ennything," he responded.

"I want you to teach me … to be like you and Murphy."

"What're you talkin' about Maria?" Connor asked with puzzlement. He knew what she was asking but he couldn't believe it.

"I need to know it all. Murphy's not going to want me anywhere near whatever you're planning but I need to do this." As Maria talked tears began to glisten in her eyes. "I need you to back me up on this.

"Maria –"

"Damn it Connor you know I'm right!"

Connor took her face in his hands. "You're all Murph has left. If something happens to you, he'll lose it."

Maria gazed back at him steadily. "Then teach me well."

* * *

Special Agent Taylor Duffy strode into the police office, her heels clicking on the linoleum floors. Her auburn hair streamed out behind her, due to her brisk pace. She rounded the corner into the bullpen and headed straight into the captain's office.

"I want the MacManus brothers," she said. Captain Travis leaned back in his chair and looked at the woman in front of him.

"You and every other woman in the city," Travis replied. "Is there a particular reason why you're looking for the boys?"

"Special Agent Duffy," Taylor said pulling out her badge. "FBI. I'm heading a task force to bring these bastards down and I want all your department's files on all rumored and confirmed Saint's killings."

"And why exactly should I hand this over? We're talking about ongoing investigations."

"No we're talking about botched investigations, that your people have been dragging their feet on. Look I know that this city seems to see these brothers as some sort of hand of God but where I come from they're just murderers."

"We already have a higher up on these guys, Agent Smecker."

"Smecker is being removed from this case, effective immediately," Duffy said. "He, like everyone else around here, seems to have a certain … affection for these killers."

"What are you saying? Are you implying that my men have let these men go?"

"What do you know about Maria Cross?"

"Should I know something about her?" The Captain feigned disinterest but he was thrown by her sudden shift of gears.

"Schoolteacher, 20's. Orphan."

"Sounds devious."

"She was attacked in her home a week after the murder of Arturo Cicilline, a likely Saint's hit. The attack was personal; revenge motivated, only the girl has no apparent mob ties. Search of the home indicates a male lover, but given the girl's strict Catholic upbringing, I'm inclined to think it's more than a frequent roll in the hay. After the attack, Maria Cross was brought to St. Katherine's hospital where she was treated due to an extensive beating which included the loss of a month old fetus. Though she was admitted as Ms. Cross, nurses and doctors recall seeing a ring on her finger. She was admitted and checked out by Agent Smecker."

"What are you implying Agent Duffy?" Captain Travis asked.

"If I'm correct, one of the Saint's has a wife. And Smecker knows where she is."

* * *

Lucio Cicilline paced like a caged tiger. It'd been four days since Maria MacManus had disappeared from the hospital and since then there'd been nothing. Not even the slightest whiff of the MacManus brothers. But he knew they'd be coming after him. And he had to get to them first. He was putting all his resources towards this. And his son.

This was the first time that Rafe was interested in his work and it warmed him. But his son was calculating and until he knew his son's true agenda, he was going to keep a close eye on him.

* * *

The kickback of the gun made her wrist scream with pain, but she didn't moan. "Hold it steady. Like this," Connor murmured in her ear as he corrected her grip. He rubbed her wrist, knowing she was in pain though she didn't let it show. He was surprised by his sister-in-law's strength. He always thought that she was soft. Smart and kind, yes; but not a killer. When he looked in her eyes now, Connor knew that had changed. She was going to see this through. She let off another shot, this time knocking the can off the railing about 50 feet away.

"What the fuck are you doing, Connor?" They both turned at the sound of Murphy's voice. He grabbed the gun from Maria's hand and put the safety on. "I asked you what the fuck you're doin?" Murphy never shifted his gaze from his brother.

"I asked him to show me," Maria said quietly.

"She needs to know." Connor replied. "She needs ta be able to protect herself."

"Because I can't?"

"Murphy – " Maria started.

"Not her Connor. You don't do this! I don't want her to be a part of this!"

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" Maria shouted at him. "I am a part of this." Murphy turned to walk away but she grabbed his arm. "Stop acting like I'm dead," she cried. "I'm still here, Murphy. Talk to me!"

Murphy held her face in his hands. "If I thought that leaving would keep you safe, I would disappear."

"Don't ever leave me again," Maria whispered as she buried herself in his arms and she could feel the cold wetness of tears falling in her hair.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Smecker said slamming the files down in front of Agent Duffy.

"I see you got my messages," Agent Duffy replied coolly.

"You're taking me off the Saints? On whose authority?"

"The United States government. Some people are getting a little tired of you covering for them."

"Covering?" Smecker said. "Well I'm truly hurt. I'm truly upset that you suits would think I'm down here spinning my wheels."

"Who is Maria Cross?"

"What?" Smecker said stopping short.

"Maria Cross. You admitted her into St. Katherine's. You checked her out. She hasn't been seen since."

"Friend of mine," Smecker covered. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Are the MacManus brothers friends of yours as well?"

"Fuck you."

"She's connected. That attack on her was a mob hit and you're covering it up."

"If it was a hit, she'd be dead." Smecker turned to walk out the door. "Your theories are wacked. She's an innocent."

"But her husband isn't." Smecker stopped in his tracks. "She's involved with them, she's an accessory."

"You're going after the wrong person," Smecker said with resignation.

"So bring me the right one."

* * *

The four of them clasped hands and bowed their heads to say grace. The men ate in silence, though Maria pushed her food around her plate absently.

"Ya need to get ya strength up girl," Kayne said. "If ya plan on fighting, we can' na hav ya fallin' down from hunger."

"I know. I'm just tired."

"It's been a long day," Kayne replied, wearily. "Tommora will be better." Maria looked across the table at Murphy, who was avoiding her eyes.

"I know," she said.

…

Late that night Murphy sat beside his wife's bed watching her sleep. She was an angel. At times her brow furrowed with dreams, nightmares he knew. He lit a cigarette and walked over to the window, blowing the smoke out into the air. He stared out into the blanket of snow, mesmerized by the unending white.

He came out of his trance when he felt a small hand reached around his chest. "I can smell your cigarettes in my sleep," Maria whispered in his ear.

"Aye? I'm sorry." Murphy stamped out his cigarette and grabbed his wife's hand, never turning from the window.

"It's okay," she said snuggling against his back. Murphy closed his eyes, and held on to her tight. "You're trembling." Maria wrapped her arms around him, trying to warm his skin. "Are you cold?"

"I'm so afraid," he choked out. He couldn't turn around. He couldn't face her with his fear. "Let me and Connor do this. Alone. If anything happens to you …"

"Something already has," Maria said. "But no one will ever hurt us like that again. And I'm not going to sit back and watch anymore." She placed a soft kiss on his back and pulled him by the hand. "Murphy, come to bed." She guided him towards the bed and he lay down beside her.

Maria stared into his blue eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Softly, she kissed the tattoo of the Virgin Mary on his neck and laid her head against his chest. Murphy held her desperately, he knew now that each moment could be their last.

* * *

The next day, Maria started her training. Learning how to shoot and fight, to disappear into the night like a shadow. After a few weeks, her body began to develop more muscle, losing some of its softness. She managed to tame her hair, pulling it back into a tight bun. Soon she was able to smile again, and eventually to laugh. And as she got better so did Murphy but now they were at war. Their lives would never be the same.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say I really am very sorry that it took me so long to update. This was kind of a transitional chapter with the introduction of a new character (which I later realized that Agent Duffy has the same name as Troy Duffy's (the writer/director of Boondock Saints) brother). But I'm sorry it took so long. Hope everyone doesn't hate me and like's where the story is headed.**


	7. Ex Nihilo

**A/N: I looked at how long it had been since I updated and I wanted to hit myself. Thanks to those who continued to read and leave comments. It wasn't in vain. **

_

* * *

Chapter 7: Ex nihilo

* * *

_Special Agent Duffy sat with the technician, fast-forwarding through the security footage from St. Katherine's hospital. "There's nothing," Sergeant James said, as he took another sip of his coffee, or the swill that passed for coffee at the stationhouse. 

"There!" Agent Duffy pointed so quickly the Sergeant spilled his coffee on the table in front of him. "Pause it."

"How bout getting me some paper towels and I'll be happy to oblige." Agent Duffy handed him so napkins and bent closer to the television screen.

"Rafaele Cicilline," Agent Duffy said as she watched him walk into Maria's hospital room.

"Who?" the Sergeant listened as he swiped at the coffee stain that was spreading on his knee.

"Rafe Cicilline is Lucio's son. He's been grooming him to take over the business but so far our sources say he hasn't been interested."

"Looks pretty interested, now."

"Wait," Agent Duffy said. "Fast forward." They both watched as the time passed on the clock. "An hour … he spent almost an entire hour in her room. Now if I'm on the lookout for the MacManus brothers why would I spend almost an hour in the wife's room?"

"I don't know," James said. "Maybe he wants to catch them in the room."

"No," Agent Duffy walked over to the desk where a picture of Maria Cross and her second-grade class sat. She stared at it contemplatively. "Tell me Sergeant, what's more dangerous than a man seeking revenge?"

"I don't know"

Agent Duffy stared at the photo again. "A man in love."

* * *

Murphy slipped out of bed quietly and padded down the hall to the living room where Connor was laid out on the couch in his boxers. "Put some clothes on," Murphy said, throwing a pillow in his face.

"Wha?" Connor said as he woke abruptly. He sighed when he realized how early it was. "Jus' cause you're suffering from insomnia doesna; mean ya hafta torture the rest of us," Connor intoned with his eyes closed.

"It's not that early," Murphy said pulling aside the shades. "I wanta work on these plans."

"We've looked at da plans a million times." Connor cracked one eye open. "Where's Maria?"

"In bed." Murphy lit a cigarette and sat down across from his brother.

"Oh, sure, she gets ta sleep," Connor grumbled. He sat up and pulled on his jeans. Just as he was buttoning them, they heard a knock on the door. Swiftly, they pulled their guns and trained them on the door.

"Who is it?" Connor called out.

"It's me … Smecker. Open the goddamned door." Both brothers looked at each other and grinned.

"How do we know it's you?" Murphy said.

"Cause I'm the only person who knows where you assholes are hiding out. Now let me in."

"It's him," Connor and Murphy said simultaneously. Murphy opened the door cautiously. "Agent Smecker, ta what do we owe the honor?"

"Save the pleasantries, this isn't a social call. We have a problem."

"Cicilline?" Connor asked.

"Worse. The United States government," Smecker said. "Do you know how many twists and turns I had to go through to get up here? I had to shake my tail twice. I'm off your case and they've appointed a new agent, some hoity-toity chick in a suit, to track you guys down."

"I think we can take her," Connor chuckled.

"She knows about Maria," Smecker replied deflating him for a second.

"How does she know?" Murphy asked, concern etched on his face.

"It's not like there aren't clues. I checked her in and out of the hospital. Half your stuff is at her apartment. She wears a wedding ring. It's not hard to put two and two together when you're looking."

"So what do we do about it?" Maria said stepping from the shadows. She was already dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a cable-knit sweater. None of them had heard her awaken.

"We get you far away from here. If the Bureau gets their hands on you, they'll use you to get to Murphy and Connor."

"Well that options out cause I'm not going anywhere."

"This is not just the fucking mob," Murphy said. "We can get you out of here and handle this ourselves."

"I'm not leaving," Maria said with an unflinching stubbornness. "We just have to keep this Agent off my ass."

* * *

Rafe went over the papers in front of him. "This is it?" he said to Stan, his computer whiz and right-hand man. "We need to find more. We've staked out every one of these properties and they're not here."

"I don't know where else to look," Stan said as he pounded the computer's keyboard. "They've disappeared."

"No one just disappeared. Everyone else might think these Saints are phantoms but I've seen them. Flesh and blood. And I will find them. Double check that agent's properties. I want to make sure we aren't missing anything." Rafe ignored Stan's sigh as the man went back to work.

He sat down at his desk and closed his eyes. He called up the image he'd seen in his mind a thousand times. Maria. Her face serene and calm as she lay against the hospital bed. He could almost remember the feel of her skin, soft and smooth as silk. "Where are you?" he whispered. His biggest fear was that his father would find them before he did. He knew it would be a massacre and his father wouldn't care who got killed in the process. Rafe had to find them before that happened.

"Rafe, I got something," Stan called him out of his reverie. "A property up in Vermont. It's listed under Smecker's father but he's been making the payments." It's a cabin and small farm."

"That's where they'll be."

* * *

"Duffy," Taylor barked into her phone, never breaking her stride.

"We heard ya been lookin' fa us," Connor said jokingly.

"Let me guess, I'm speaking to one of the MacManus brothers. Is it Connor or Murphy?"

"Well, I'd be Connor and had I known I'd be talkin' ta a woman agent I woulda been a right bit more courteous."

"How'd you get this number Connor?"

"I got me sources."

"Tell Agent Smecker I said hi," she deadpanned. "What do you want Connor?"

"Well I believe it's about wha you want. I hear you've bin tracking us."

"What I want is for you and your brother to turn yourselves in. Given your intent to do good, albeit in the wrong way, I'm sure we can get some leniency for you."

"See tha' might be a bit o' a problem. Murph and I got a little score ta settle. How 'bout we turn ourselves in later?"

"Yes, your personal war with Lucio Cicilline. How about we end this before more innocent people get hurt?"

"Oh he's far from innocent -"

"I was referring to Maria Cross."

"What about her?"

"I know that she's a part of your family but I'm guessing with her background that she's innocent in all this. Turn yourselves in and I promise they'll be protection for her and for both of you."

"I'm sorry we can't do that."

"Then I'll see you both when I come to put you in jail." Agent Duffy hung up the phone and turned to Sergeant James who'd been keeping up with her as she walked.

"Should we trace the call?" Sergeant James asked hesitantly.

"No need, they're on their way back to Boston."

* * *

_CRACK!_ The door flew off it's hinges as Rafe and his team streamed into the cabin. They fanned out searching the rooms and the grounds.

"Nothing here boss," one of his drones said after the place had been thoroughly checked. "Someone's been here recently but whoever it was is gone." Rafe slammed his hand down on the table causing it to shudder.

"Find out where they've gone!" he yelled. "They can't have gotten far." Rafe stared out of the window at the gathering snow. "Where did you go?"

* * *

BOSTON 75 MILES.

Maria looked at the sign with growing anticipation and fear. They were going back to the scene of the crime.


	8. Revenge

_**Chapter 8: Ultionis est patina optimus servo gelu**_

* * *

_Revenge is a dish best served cold_

The city was cold. But then, the city was always cold. It seemed different though. Like she was cold from the inside out. She guessed that more than anything, it was she who had changed. They drove past the school where she'd spent so many of her years. Maria longed to reach out towards the home she'd known, but it wasn't her home any more than the apartment where she and Murphy had lived. That was a different life, a different woman and she knew she could never go back there. Now home was wherever these men were, her family.

Murphy reached over and grabbed her hand, his strong fingers interlacing hers. She read the word etched into the skin of his hand "Aequitas". She looked up into his blue eyes and nodded. She could be strong. They would have justice.

* * *

"They're coming back," Lucio proclaimed decisively.

"We don't know where they are, pop." Rafe said calmly.

"If they're not in the city by now, they will be soon." Lucio reiterated. "They have a score to settle and the MacManus brothers don't wait long to pay their debts."

"This is ridiculous," Rafe blew up. "We're racing around trying to find these fools, overextending ourselves, for what?!"

"You want to end up like Arturo?" Lucio said quietly. "I am protecting everything we have. All your life you sit back on your ass judging me, but if it wasn't for what I done, you'd have nothing". Rafe closed his eyes and listened to his father's words. Lucio was right about almost everything, Rafe didn't have everything he wanted.

"I just want one thing," Rafe said coldly.

"What?"

"Let me take care of Murphy."

* * *

"How do we know they're on their way back?" Sergeant James asked.

"That was just a courtesy call," Agent Duffy replied. "They're coming back to settle the score with Cicilline." Just then she caught sight of Smecker standing in the doorframe. "Can I help you with something, Paul?" she asked courteously.

"I'd like to speak to you for a moment, Taylor", Smecker replied, deferring to her first name as well. She smiled demurely as they walked over to one of the interrogation rooms.

"What's this all about, Agent Smecker?" She sat down in the chair opposite and gazed steadily at the man.

"I just want to tell you a story," Smecker said. "Say you have a girl. And this girl grew up alone ... but loved, always a bit on the outside. And one day this girl falls in love with a man. And they take care of each other and love each other and she finally has a family. Then these men, these men who hate her husband, come into their home and beat her half to death, and when she wakes up in the hospital it's to find out that because of those men, she's lost the child she didn't even know she was having. Tell me Agent Duffy, what do you say to that woman?"

Agent Duffy stared at him, he gaze unflinching. "I'd tell her she fell in love with the wrong man".

"Well," Smecker said standing, "I guess that's it." When he got to the door of the room he paused. "You know, when this whole Saints thing first started, I found myself in a church asking for guidance. I don't think I was ever steered wrong."

"They're going to cost you your job and probably your life," agent Duffy said to his back.

"Better that than my humanity," Smecker said, before he left her standing in the room alone.

* * *

Maria set the sights on the rifle, then checked it again, oiling the barrel and checking the safety. She studied it so intently; she didn't realize Murphy was behind her until he took the gun out of her hands, setting it down on the table.

She turned around and looked up at him, surprised by the intensity in his eyes. He kissed her hungrily taking her breath away. "Murph –". He placed his finger on her lips to quiet her, and gave way to tracing the outline of her lips. Without warning, she reached up grabbing his face and assaulted his mouth. He'd never seen her so aggressive. She tugged at his shirt pulling it over his head and he did the same, picking her up and moving to the nearby bed. The two of them were frantic as if the world was ending and they only had a few precious seconds to be together.

And finally they were. All the grief that had set them apart like an abyss, crashed in on itself and before they knew it they were crying, the tears mixing with their kisses and when they were spent she held him, cradled in her arms. He kissed the hollow of her belly and whispered, "I'm sorry". The words muffled into her skin, and she fell asleep stroking his hair and listening to the sound of his breathing.

* * *

"We watch Cicilline. That's how we're going to get the Saints." Agent Duffy proclaimed. "I want every available man we have on this. The minute they move against Cicilline, we'll get them"

* * *

The next morning, Maria woke up alone. She struggled to get her bearings and then she noticed a single lily resting on the pillow next to her. She held it to her nose and breathed the heady scent.

Dressing quickly, she made her way to the kitchen of the small row house they were camped out in. Connor was standing by the stove pouring a cup of coffee, dropping a bit of Irish whiskey into the mug. He glanced at her flushed face and started to hand the coffee to her, but she rebuffed his offer and poured herself a cup of tea.

The front door swung open bringing in a draft of cold air as well as Murphy and Kayne who each carried a black duffel bag. They set them down on the table. Murphy walked over, placed a kiss on his wife's forehead and breathed in the warm scent of her and the tea.

"We head out ta night," Kayne said unceremoniously. He looked directly at Maria who looked back with a steady gaze.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Good ta hear it, lass. Cause it's gon' ta be one hell of a fight"


	9. Dum Spiro, Spero

Chapter 9: _Dum Spiro, Spero_ – As long as I breathe, I hope

* * *

**A/N: I just saw All Saint's Day (go see it if you haven't) and it obviously made me want to update. I also made some changes to the rest of the story to make it more accurate and involve more of the characters from both films. I'm still debating whether to change the name of the dad to the one they used in the film or keep it the same because hell it's my story and I like the name. Maybe anyone's who's reading can weigh in. **

**

* * *

  
**

The rosary beads slipped past Maria's fingers falling on the floor of the church. The sound they made echoed hollowly in the empty room. She breathed in the waxy smell of the lighted candles as the wick of hers began to burn. Saying a short prayer, she picked up the rosary before entering the vacant confessional.

"Bless me father for I have sinned. It's been six weeks since my last confession"

"What do you have to confess, my child?" the priest said calmly.

"I carry hate in my heart for the men who killed my child"

"Grief is tied to many emotions"

"I know father, but tonight I'm going to act on that hate."

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight, I'm going to kill the man responsible for my pain and I'm afraid that all I will feel is pleasure. They deserve to die for what they've done to me and my child but I am afraid to lose my soul"

"Vengeance is never the answer, child. God rewards forgiveness."

"I don't think these men know what God is," Maria's voice grew cold with the realization, "I'm not sure I do either. Thank you father"

"What will you do?" the priest called out desperately.

"What needs to be done." The priest exited the confessional but by the time he did, she was already gone.

* * *

"_The night is young and you're so beautiful … _" Rafe chugged back straight bourbon as he looked upon the people scurrying around the warehouse. "_The stars are shining for my beautiful …_" He watched the men arm themselves. "I hope you all die," he said with despair.

"What the hell are you doing standing around?" Lucio yelled as he entered the room. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you'd done the job you promised to do and found the MacManus brothers."

"If you weren't such a cold-hearted bastard, we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with." Rafe took another swig from the bottle with an eerie chuckle. "They're going to gut you like a pig"

Lucio pulled out his .45 and leveled it at his son. "Maybe I should save them the trouble of killing you"

Rafe spread his arms w

ide and stared his father down. "I wish you would"

"You aren't worthy to carry the Cicilline name."

"Neither are you."

* * *

"They're running scared in there," Detective Greenly said from inside the surveillance van.

"They should be," Agent Duffy replied. "If the Saints don't get them tonight, we have enough to haul them in and make it stick this time."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"We're going to let the Saints do some of out dirty work for us," Agent Duffy said with a smile. "And when the dust settles we'll have the Saints and Cicciline … and that mole Smecker."

The detectives looked at each other. It was possible that by the end of the night, they might be the ones arrested rather than doing the arresting.

* * *

Maria didn't want her husband to know it but her heart was beating out of her chest. Murphy looked at her face and he could see the rising panic behind the eyes. "Are ya sure?" he asked placing one hand on her cheek. Maria looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't afford to be a distraction and she wanted to do so. She looked at the tattoo on his hand and softly pressed her lips into his hand. Then she placed his hand and hers on her stomach, their fingers interlocked.

"I'm sure."

An hour later it was all over. Agent Duffy surveyed the carnage. Because they'd burst in, the usual calling card of the MacManuses, the coins and carefully posed bodies, wasn't there but it was clearly their work. But something was different … off. Agent Duffy stood over the body of Lucio Ciccilline. The one they'd come for. He had two holes in the back of his head, but the exit wounds were different. One had come through the eye and the other lower, closer to the cheek. She was puzzled.

"We got a live one!" Detective Dolly called.

"What?" Agent Duffy walked over to where Dolly was standing. At his feet was Rafe Ciccilline.

"He's out cold but breathing," Dolly said. "It looks like he was hit over the head with the butt of a gun." Agent Duffy started to walk away, contemplating. "It ain't the Saints. They don't leave no one alive."

"Oh, it's the Saints all right," Duffy said. "It's just that they've added a new member to their number."

"A third Saint?" Gr

* * *

eenly said, incredulously. "Yeah right. Who is it? Smecker?" They all laughed.

Duffy turned to the detectives with a smile. "It seems Mrs. MacManus has decided to join the family business."

* * *

Maria sat at the end of the bar nursing her whiskey as the men celebrated. She had expected to feel better, lighter, after it was over but all she felt was empty. She wasn't sure how many men she'd killed. There had been too many bullets flying and because Murphy refused to leave her side, she didn't know if the bullets piercing the men's flesh had come from her gun or his. But there was one death she was sure she caused. She remembered standing over Lucio, looking down at the man who had taken away her sense of peace, eradicated the simplicity of her life and she'd been filled with hatred. As the words of the prayer slipped from her lips, she knew there was no going back. Her wrist popped from the force of the gun's kickback but she didn't flinch as she shot her round into the back of Ciccilline's head.

She took another sip of the fiery liquid. Maria looked up to find Murphy staring at her. She smiled tiredly and tried not to show the anxiety she felt. They'd killed Lucio but what had it solved? Their lives would never be the same.

* * *

Rafe woke up slowly. The fog in his head dissipating as he gathered himself. "I'm glad you're awake," Agent Duffy said. Rafe looked around and saw that he was handcuffed to the hospital bed.

"Am I under arrest Agent?" he said calmly.

"I just didn't want you to get up before you were feeling well," Duffy said sweetly. "You've got a nasty bump on your head. Still it could be worse. You could have two bullet holes in the back of your head." Duffy walked closer to the bed. "The question is: why don't you?"

Rafe thought back to earlier that night. He'd been nearly blitzed when the Saints came into the building but even he could see why everyone thought they were phantoms. One minute it was calm in the warehouse, the next they seemed to be everywhere. The monsters in every mobster's nightmare. They were so fast that at first he didn't even realize she was with them.

She was beautiful to watch. Like poetry. Tall, slender, an avenging angel if there ever was one. The only thing marring the picture was her husband who never seemed to leave her side. Then his brother seemed to get jammed up and Murphy was gone. Rafe seized the moment. He was unarmed and he knew he was possibly inviting his own death but he called her name. She was distracted, only for a moment. He saw one of his father's thugs bearing down on her and pushed her out of the way, the bullet meant for her merely grazing him. He fell on top of her. They looked into each other's eyes and he thought he saw a hint of recognition. Then he was knocked out cold.

Rafe decided to keep this information to himself. "I was blitzed. Drunk. My father knocked me out with his gun. Said he'd rather me sleep it off and I could wake up to see his triumph." Rafe looked at Agent Duffy without a hint of sadness. "I'm assuming my father didn't have quite the triumphant ending he wanted."

"My condolensces," Agent Duffy said. She started towards the door then turned suddenly. "Maria MacManus is very lovely. Too bad she shot your father in the back of the head."

Rafe took his time, thinking over his words. "Too bad for whom?"


End file.
